liv_maddiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie Rooney
Madison "Maddie" Rooney is one of a pair of identical twins and the second eldest child of the Rooney family, and is older sister to Joey and Parker. Like Liv, Maddie is a sophomore at Ridgewood High School. When the pair celebrate their Sweet 16, Karen states that Maddie is 6 minutes younger than Liv being born at 12:02AM, but on a different day than Liv. Maddie is captain of the girl's basketball team of Ridgewood High, and is equally diligent to her team captain duties as her studies. Her catchphrase is "Bam! What?!" Maddie's main love interest is Diggie, captain of Ridgewood High's boy's basketball team. She is sometimes called Mads by Diggie and Willow, such as in Slump-A-Rooney and Shoe-A-Rooney. In Sleep-A-Rooney, it was revealed by Willow that Maddie's full name is "Madison".[15] It was revealed again by Karen in Flashback-A-Rooney.[16] It is shown that Maddie shares the personality quirks of her father, Pete, as seen in Dump-A-Rooney''when the pair show their competitive side while preparing for a 2-on-2 basketball tournament. In ''Pottery-A-Rooney, Maddie tries taking up a new hobby after her leg buckled in Space-Werewolf-A-Rooney. Her new hobby turns out to be pottery; however, it does not work out, and she ends up going back to basketball. In Helgaween-A-Rooney, Karen uses hypnotherapy to try to get Maddie over her fear of using her injured knee to shoot a three-pointer, but Maddie instead has a nightmare that she and Liv have a triplet named Helga. Personality TBA Trivia *She has been playing basketball with her dad since she was 5. *It was revealed in Sleep-A-Rooney that her full name was Madison. *Maddie is an athlete and is on the girl's basketball team and happens to be the captain at Ridgewood High. *In Twin-A-Rooney it is revealed that Maddie plays with her charm bracelet when she is nervous. *Her good friend and boyfriend is Diggie. *"Bam! What?!" seems to be Maddie's catchphrase *Maddie is a tomboy compared to Liv. *Maddie and Joey are the only two people in their household to wear glasses. *Maddie loves to win. *She likes to be competitive. *It is unknown why Maddie and her twin Liv got blonde hair, while her parents and brothers have brown/black hair, perhaps her parents are carriers of the trait for blonde hair. *Maddie's team number is 5. *Maddie's favorite local resturant is "The Hoosegow", an Old West-themed steak and rib house; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *When the girls pretend to be one another, they refer to it as a "Switch-a-Rooney"; this is revealed in theAre You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *The first time the girls pretended to be each other was when they were six; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *Maddie volunteers at a local senior center teaching a fitness class; this is revealed in the Are You Liv or Maddie?game on DisneyChannel.com. *It is revealed in Steal-A-Rooney that Maddie hates the mall. *In Sweet 16-A-Rooney it is revealed that Maddie is the younger twin as she was born on the 6th. *She loves chicken pot pie. *She has a girly-girl side to her, but she is mostly tomboy, while her twin is the opposite. *Her best friend is Liv. *Maddie doesn't know how to make a left hand turn. (Switch-A-Rooney) *She didn't really want Liv to play Tristan in "Space Werewolves". (Switch-A-Rooney) *Maddie is more academic, compared to her sister Liv. *She often uses the number 5 due to her thinking that 5 was her lucky number until the events of Sweet 16-A-Rooney. *Her most common catchprase is "Bam! What?" *She was grounded to go to the mall for six months (Steal-A-Rooney). *She doesn't like going to the mall. (Steal-A-Rooney) *Willow said that Maddie reminds her of Joey. *She tried to make Willow forget about Joey and concentrate more on practicing softball. (Slump-A-Rooney ** Maddie became girly for the first time in Shoe-A-Rooney. **She failed her driving test in Switch-A-Rooney. **The main difference in looks with Liv and Maddie is that Maddie has straight hair and glasses, whereas Liv has curly hair and no glasses. **She volunteers at a local senior center teaching a fitness class **Maddie's favorite restaurant is The Hoosegow an Old West themed steak and rib house. **Liv and Maddie's dad went to the same school as them when he was younger **She lives in Stevens Point, Wisconsin **Maddie's dad led her to basketball championship. **She, her sister Liv, and her mother all wear size 10 shoes. **Her address is 16410 Crane Street Stevens Point, WI 54481. **She's team captain of her basketball team. (Revealed in Team-A-Rooney) **She went to carpentry camp (Revealed in Sleep-A-Rooney). **In Flashback-A-Rooney, Maddie joins the Junior Olympics Team. **It was implied in Twin-A-Rooney that Maddie was born first as Liv quoted 'You stole my face' where Maddie replied 'I had it first' but was later revealed that Liv was born first on Sweet 16-A-Rooney. **Maddie has a secret poetry journal and it's sparkly. (Song-A-Rooney). **Maddie's catchphrase started when she was about 10, and it was revealed how she got it, in Flashback-A-Rooney. **In Space Werewolf-A-Rooney, Maddie tears her knee, needs surgery, and this temporarily prevents her from playing basketball . Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Basket ball players! Category:Rooney Family Category:Liv and Maddie